


Meeting a new friend

by aroace_born_in_space



Series: Harry's snake pet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroace_born_in_space/pseuds/aroace_born_in_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes shopping for a pet, but instead finds a friend.</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting a new friend

“Hagrid?”  
“Yes Harry.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“I want to buy you something for your birthday, and I know just the place.” A smile appeared on the young boy’s face as he started skipping happily.

After walking down Diagon Alley, Harry bumped into Hagrid who had stopped suddenly. Harry took a step back, and turned to the store Hagrid was about to enter. “Magical… Menagerie…” Wondering what kind of shop it was, he found out quickly when he looked inside. Following Hagrid – who was struggling with walking through the crowded store- Harry didn’t know where to look. Owls, Toads, Cats and other weird creatures he didn’t recognize were everywhere. Looking down at a humming sound near his feet, he found a basket of fluffy balls with eyes. Slightly startled, he walked onward, looking at the pets.

“Now, I though ya might like ‘n owl, ‘cause they can deliver letters for ya n all.” Harry nodded, walking over to a snow white owl who was staring at him intently. “Hey there. How are you doing?” The owl hooted softly, making Harry wonder why it didn’t talk like the snake did in the zoo. Shrugging it off, he turned around to look at the mole-like creatures that were there as well. But just as Harry wanted to ask Hagrid about the pets, he heard a weird whispering voice.

“Helloooo.” Turning his head towards the sound, Harry walked into the back of the store, finding a small head popping out between the cages of some owls. “Hi.” Harry smiled, happy at least one animal talked to him. “Sssso you’re here for a pet ehhhhh.” “Yup!” “That big guy wassss right thoughhh, owlssss are good petssss.” Harry reached out his hand, the snake slowly slithering towards his arm, wrapping his body around Harry’s arm. “How about you? Don’t you want to get out of here?” The snake shakes his head. “I’m the pet of the ssssshop owner, he won’t sssell me to anyone, thinkssss I’m too dangeroussss.” “But why does he have you then?” The snake slowly started crawling over to his other arm. “I got ssssold to him by a kid quite sssome time ago. It was when ssssnakesss became lesss popular, no one wantssss ssssnakesssss anymore, not after what happened.”

“Oh excuse me, the snake isn’t for sale, would you mind if I put him back?” An older lady walked up to Harry. “Oh my… Harry Potter? In my store… I’m honored to meet you.” Shaking Harry’s hand, the snake slowly made his way over to the woman’s arm which was noticeably browner than Harry’s. “Byeeeee.” The snake said, using the tip of his tail to wave.

“Harry, have ya made a choice already?” Hagrid came walking into the back of the store, only just having noticed Harry wasn’t next to him anymore. “Oh hi there milady. I thought ya were goin away from tha store this year?” The woman smiled and replied. “Well, I wanted to hire a replacement, but it seemed he wasn’t that kind, so I thought it would be best to stay a bit longer.” Harry looked at the two confused, the snake having fallen asleep on the old lady’s shoulder.

“So, what brings you here Hagrid?” The old lady turned to her counter, starting to count some money that was lying around. “This fella was looking for a pet actually. Did you find anything?” Harry looked at the snake that was just lying there, and tried to think about whether or not he wanted that owl if he couldn’t have the snake, and said. “I guess I’ll take the owl…” Hearing the disappointment in Harry’s voice however, the old lady walked up to Harry.

“If you want the snake, I’d be willing to sell it to you for a cheap price.” Feeling light butterflies of happiness in his stomach, Harry looked at Hagrid with puppy eyes. Hagrid of course couldn’t say no, it was for his birthday after all. “Well, ‘cause it’s your birthday then.” Harry jumped up happily, startling the snake, who almost fell off the old lady’s shoulders.

After paying the lady, Harry and Hagrid walked out, the snake wrapped around Harry’s arm again. “Thankssss for getting me out of that placccee. Ssssssure, the old lady issss niccccee, but it wassss ssstarting to get boring.” “No problem, what’s your name anyways?” “Gara.” “Cool!” Hagrid looked at Harry worried for a second, but shook his head as they entered Ollivander’s shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make more parts (they will be about random moments in the series) but for now this is all.


End file.
